thetouristfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tourist
The Tourist is a 2010 thriller film starring Angelina Jolie and Johnny Depp. The director of the film was Florian Henckel von Donnersmarck. The film begins with Elise Clifton-Ward (Jolie), who the police have been following for two years. Her former lover, Alexander Pierce, stole over $2 billion from Reginald Shaw, a mobster, and the British Economic Police are now trying to retrieve the share owed to the government ($775 million) as tax money. After reading a letter with instructions, and then burning it, Elise boards a train to Venice, Italy, and sits down beside Frank Taylor (Depp), an American tourist and math teacher shown reading a spy novel. Following the instruction to make the police believe that this man is in fact Alexander Pierce, Elise allows Frank to take an instant romantic attraction to her. They later go to the same hotel, and share a kiss, which the men following them do witness. From this point on, Elise and Frank must try to evade both the police and gangster Shaw. The following day, Frank awakes to see Elise gone, before Frank is arrested by Italian police. He testifies to the detectives that he has no idea what is happening. Then, Elise rescues Frank and they flee. Elise explains to Frank that the police believe him to be Pierce. Elise then leaves Frank to go to meet Inspector John Acheson, who is played by Paul Bettany, a 39-year-old English actor. It is revealed that Elise is in fact a British secret agent who had a past mission to confront Pierce, but failed when she fell in love with him. Elise receives another letter from Alexander Pierce, which invites her to a ball, and then instructs her to meet him in a predetermined location. She attends the ball, wearing concealed communications equipment for police contact. As Elise readies herself to leave, Frank appears, and they dance. Following that, Frank is taken by police, while Elise walks into a trap set up by the gangster Shaw, who demands the stolen money in return for her life. Inspector John Acheson believes that Alexander Pierce will soon appear to save Elise, so he allows her to remain in mortal danger to lure Pierce out. Elise is able to locate the safe, but is unable to open it. Frank, in a desperate attempt to save Elise, appears identifying himself as Alexander Pierce and offers to open the safe if Elise is released. As he pretends to key in the safe's code, Shaw and his accomplices are shot dead by police. In the aftermath, Inspector Acheson cannot comprehend how Pierce did not show up, while his superiors vent his failure to protect Elise. A police report shows up, claiming that Pierce has been arrested. Elise reveals that she loves both Pierce and Frank, so Frank keys in the correct code to the safe, proving his true past identity as Alexander Pierce. He explains that he had plastic surgery done to start another life. The man arrested thought to be Pierce claims that he is in fact only a tourist, paid to act as Pierce. Elise and Frank leave together, while the portion of the money owed to the government is found in the safe. Filming on this movie began in February of 2010 in Paris, and March 2010 in Venice. It was originally planned to have Tom Cruise play the lead male role, but he was replaced by Sam Worthington, and then Johnny Depp. Lasse Hallstrom was originally set to direct the film, but he also left the project. The film is 103 minutes long.